Besotted (Part 1 of the Puppy Dog Eyes series)
by Valenka
Summary: Cassandra is in love with Jenkins but she thinks no one has noticed and is far to nervous to say anything, however one day she's making puppy dog eyes at Jenkins and Eve just can't take it any longer.


It was one of those lazy days at The Library that seemed to come in less and less frequency, the clippings book hadn't thrown a tantrum and all seemed quiet; a brief pause in the chaos of Apep where they could breath easy. Ezekiel had been sent off in search of lunch – less _sent_ and more decided it was time for pizza – while Stone had long ago immersed himself in books somewhere near the Golden Goose. The teams last mission had left the annex looking as though a bomb had hit it, books and scraps of paper lay everywhere on the main table as well as Jenkins' desk along with who knows what else, however the one Eve shared with Flynn – who'd gone of gallivanting again – seemed to have tidied itself as usual. Feeling guilty and having been the cause of the mess, Cassandra and Colonel Baird had opted to stay behind and help the Caretaker clean up. At least that had been the intent.

Jenkins stood up on the annex's second floor returning tomes to their rightful stack, absent-mindedly humming to himself, green-hazel eyes glancing over each title before setting it back on the shelf. Meanwhile Eve and Cassandra were piling up papers and moving books to the cart, or at least Eve was, the redhead had been staring at Jenkins for the last fifteen minutes with what could only be described as _puppy dog eyes_ how the immortal hadn't noticed was completely beyond the blonde; _seriously? People in Australia have noticed,_ thought Eve.

Colonel Baird had seen the little glances Cassandra would sneak at Jenkins when she thought no one was looking, the soft smiles that always coated her pink glossed lips, the way her eyes would grow big and sparkle a little more. Frankly it was like a twelve year old with a crush. Eve had to admit though, she could see why Cassandra had developed her little infatuation with the older man, despite his age he was still very handsome with broad shoulders and a tall frame, his hair was thick and a bit magnificent to be honest, his suits had been perfectly tailored in colors that paired well his skin tone and his personality was nothing but noble; as well as somewhat sardonic. Jenkins' hands were large and warm, perfect for holding a special someone tight. The deep tone of his voice had a sense of allure that could just draw a girl in – yes, Eve could see the appeal.

Ezekiel and Flynn may not have noticed but the Colonel and Stone certainly had, Eve wasn't quite sure if Stone approved or not, then again it didn't really matter, if anything happened it would all be up to Cassandra and Jenkins – well, maybe Eve could help a little.

"Cassandra?" Said the blonde only loud enough to get the math genius' attention.

"Hmm?" She turned to face the guardian with raised questioning eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Eve leaned in close over the table after glancing up at Jenkins who stood at the middle stack above her, his low humming continued.

"Would you please just go and talk to him!" Somehow Baird managed to whisper and yell at the same time.

"I don't know what you mean." Cassandra laughed a little and pulled a confused expression – not that it was very convincing – and tried to brush it off.

"That's what you're going with? No, you've been stood here for ages just looking at him. For the love of God go and tell him how you feel or ask him out or... something."

The redhead started to fidget with the hem of her teal flounce skirt and stared down awkwardly as though she couldn't make her mind up, what if he said no? Or worse, laughed at her. Deep down Cassandra knew Jenkins would never laugh at her but in that moment she was filled with nothing but doubts.

"You can do it." Eve reassured. "If you don't tell him you'll never know what could happen."

"You don't think he's too old for me, or too-"

"Now you're just trying to find reasons to avoid telling him." The blonde interrupted. "Go. Tell."

 _Come on Cassandra you can do this!_ She tried to reassure herself. _The worst that can happen is he's not interested in me, in which case I'll just go and live in a dark unused section of The Library and never talk to anyone ever again._ The beautiful redhead took a deep breath to calm herself and build up courage.

"O... okay."

At that moment Jenkins padded down the annex stairs hands now void of books and went to his desk where he started to gather up each gizmo that littered it with his back to the two women. Today's suit consisted of a glen check grey jacket and pants with a charcoal tie – that somehow managed to bring out those unusual but gorgeous eyes of his – and a crisp white shirt.

Eve quickly jerked her head in the older man's direction with an expression that said _if you don't go talk to him I'll push you_ Cassandra knew Eve would actually do it.

"You'll stay right?"

"I'll just back into the stacks so he can't see me but yeah, I'll be your moral support."

After one last deep breath she stepped towards the man she'd become besotted with while the Colonel shuffled back out of sight where she could peak through the bookshelves. Cassandra tapped Jenkins on the shoulder gaining his attention and just generally enjoyed the fact she'd touched him.

"Em, Jenkins?"

He turned, standing up straight to the point he towered over Cassandra; it made her a little weak at the knees.

"Yes, Miss Cillian? Can I help?" He asked in that deep tone of his with a gentle smile.

"Yeah. I em, well, I-" She cut herself off, she'd gon and gotten tongue tied, _this isn't going well._ "I. Would-"

Jenkins held up a hand silently cutting her off.

"Miss Cillian, if there is something you're struggling to tell me or ask me, you can tell me anything. I won't laugh at you or judge you if that's what worries you. If it's still difficult you could maybe turn around or close your eyes, or you could just have Colonel Baird tell me since you and she have whispered my name several times in the last few minutes and she's currently hiding among the books."

Cassandra instantly clamped her eyes shut as he'd suggested, seconds later she heard Eve walk out the room rather quickly but she knew the guardian would stop outside the door.

"This helps." She told Jenkins.

It was silly really, that she had to close her eyes just to speak to him but she was nervous, she'd never asked anyone out before or had that many ask her; she'd never confessed love or a crush or anything of the sort.

"Em, what I... wanted to say was-" She took a deep breath while Jenkins waited patiently. "I wanted to say that I liked you, a lot. I... I like you just being around and the sound of your voice. Would you... would you like to go to dinner with me? As like, a date? I know you probably think I'm just the weird math girl and that I'm just a child since your so old-" _Oh crap!_ "No! Not old, just older and more distinguished and wise and-"

Suddenly her voice died as lips pressed to her own, for a second Cassandra forgot how to breath, he tasted sweet like the tea he'd just drunk and Cassandra found her eyes flying open as he pulled back.

"You kissed me!" Her voice was filled with nothing but shock.

"Well it got you to shut up." He smiled teasingly. "And I think it answered your question."

"Are you... just going to kiss me when you want me to be-"

He kissed her again, this time a little deeper than before and Cassandra slipped her hands up to grab his notched lapels while his large ones trailed down to her hips pulling her to him; his warmth drifted through her clothing.

"Meet me here at eight." He told her when they finally separated. "I'll take you to Paris."

"Okay." The redhead grinned ear to ear and blushed almost uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Eve who'd been leaning against the wall just outside the annex's main room looked rather pleased with herself. _Well that went perfectly._

THE END


End file.
